The German Mistake
by Simplexxminded
Summary: Being a college student sucks. Long hours, exhausting jobs and always being broke because come on, who actually wants to live on 99 cent ramen and tap water However this isn't a story about me bitching, this isn't a story about how shitty my college is. No, this is a story about how one movie and a drunken wish changed everything and how I was thrown into the world of The Avengers.


Morgan threw her arms over her head as her alarm shook her ears. She groaned, making a pouting sound before slamming her hand down on the wretched object. "Stupid fuckin piece of shit" She sat up, glaring at her window that held no light coming through meaning the sun wasn't even up yet.

"Fuuuuuuuck" She moaned before falling back onto the bed in a last ditch effort to enjoy the warmth of her Iron Man sheets before throwing them aside and stumbling out into the kitchen of her tiny apartment. She leaned over into the fridge, eyes scanning over the milk before switching her attention to the black ball of fur rubbing against her ankles. She closed the fridge and picked the cat up, setting it on the counter, poking it in the nose with a smile. "Mornin Dude."

She popped a can of cat food and set it in front of him. "Eat. No being picky today, be picky and starve." She pointed a fork at Dude and turned back to find food for herself. She rummaged through the cabinets and settled on a bowl of stale cereal, switching the TV on hoping to catch the last half hour of the Supernatural re-run from last night. They were currently doing a marathon to gear of for the new season and Morgan was more than a little behind so it was nice to see episodes that were still new to her on TV. This one however, wasn't new to her. The French Mistake.

She turned to Dude after he meowed. "Yes, I know we've seen this before but its still a good episode! How cool would it be if what was on TV was actually an alternate dimension and you could travel back and forth?"

She stood up, tossing her bowl into the sink to go get ready for her day. She grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans off the couch and threw on a purple Hawkeye shirt that was hanging off the back of a chair. She grabbed her combat boots, a black jacket with the Stark Industries logo on the right front pocket, hooked her keys on her belt and ran out the door, shouting a goodbye to Dude. Her feet clumped own the stairs, shoving her headphones in her ears and her hands back in her pockets. "Fuck its cold." It was about mid January in Newark, New Jersey. She had a 10 block walk to the subway to catch the train into the city. It was still dark out and she walked quickly, not wanting to be late or have to be in the cold any longer than required.

* * *

Morgan arrived to work just in time, her combat boots standing out against the uniform of everyone else in the room. She smiled at Catharine as she walked in, sticking her tongue out and making a random face at her friend.

"Hey you!" Catharine beamed, bright blue eyes accentuated by a deep purple eyeshaddow and framed in long brown hair. "Did you see what Rob got me?"

"Being as I just walked in and your boobs are behind a counter no, no I did not" Morgan smiled, shifting her bag to lean on the counter her friend was currently standing behind.

Catharine glared. "Oh you hush." She stepped back so Morgan could see as she flipped her long hair back to reveal a dark blue Dr. Who shirt with the T.A.R.D.I.S on it. "It was our anniversary the other day."

"Catharine you can't have an anniversary if you've only been together a month. That's hardly past the awkward silence stage." Morgan smirked, tapping her finger on the counter.

Catharine sighed. "Yeah whatever. Says the girl dating a robot."

Morgan laughed, walking away to go clock in. "It's a vibrator! And we aren't dating! It's a fling!"

She hung her coat up and stuffed her bag in the locker behind her, swiped her card and went to join Catharine up front. She heard the door open and the sound of several pairs of feet walk over the ugly green plastic mat before the sounds of children filled her ears. She cringed coming to a stop next to Catharine. "We should go drinking tonight."

She smiled as the woman who entered was dug by the arm by a young boy. "Hello. Welcome to Comic Kings." The poor woman looked exhausted, giving her a nod before letting go of her son's hand. "Dillon please be careful!"

"He's cute." Morgan smiled, motioning to the boy running to the back of the store where the back issues were. "Does he have anything specific he reads?"

The woman shook her head. "No. He likes The Avengers but nothing steady."

"Well then I have something he might like." Morgan turned around, digging out a box that had several first issue reprints in it. She pulled out one and handed it to the lady who was now looking at her curiously. "it's a newer line, easy to follow and nothing too violent."

The woman inspected the cover, eyeing the bright reds, dark greens, well-sketched face of Tony Stark and Thor. "Dillon, honey come here for a second."

There was a pause as Dillon came running up to his mom. "What mom?"

His mother ignored the irritated tone to her son's voice. "What do you think of this one?" She handed it to her son, her face quirking, as he looked it over, front and back, flipping though the pages like he knew was he was looking at.

"Its not The Avengers." He said with a frown, putting it back on the counter.

Morgan leaned over, arms crossed as she looked down on him. "Oh but it is. This is a newer line. See, in this line Tony Stark goes head to head with Justin Hammer who is working for an Alien Race called The Builders and their job is to destroy and build worlds. Tony can't do it alone and has to call Thor back down from Asgard to help."

She smiled as his eyes held hers with such interest. "It just came out last week."

He processed the information and in split second his face lit up, eyes eager to read it. "Can I get this one mommy?" He clutched it to his chest, jumping up and down as she nodded. "Sure honey."

Morgan smiled. "Will that be all then?"

The woman nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

"That will be $3.78." She said as she handed her a receipt, putting the cash in the register and returning her change. "Ya'll have a great day and come back soon!"

* * *

The rest of the day was fairly slow with the occasional rush around lunch and before Morgan knew it, it was 2pm and she was clocking out. She pulled her jacket on and settled her back over her shoulder as she stood, saying goodbye to her friend.

"We should go out tonight. I could use the break and you could use a reminder of what life is like outside of your bubble called a relationship."

Catharine looked at her nails. "I don't know. I mean Rob was supposed to call me…."

"Oh come on! One night! Once frickin night is all I ask. Humor me."

"Fine." Catharine looked up at Morgan. "Where do you want to go?"

Morgan smiled before doing a dance, flailing her arms over her head. "YES! Hahaha!" She fixed her shirt before striating back up and heading to the door. "Fatties! On 5th and Baltic. I'll pick you up at 8!" She flung the door open and blew a kiss with a grin on her face.

* * *

By the time Morgan got home is was around 6pm. Her class had drug on and by the end she thought she was going to kill someone. Her psychology professor was nice but he just had one of those life-draining voices that made everything seem to go in slow motion. She collapsed on the couch, tossing her head back and reaching out to pet Dude who had come to say hi. After a moment, she turned on the TV to find The Avenger on. It was one of her favorite scenes in the movie. Loki had just killed the guy in Germany and was currently sitting on the quin-jet looking up at the thunder.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Morgan quoted along, making her way into the kitchen to grab the bottle of Jack D. "Don't look at me like that. I can pre-game." She said, giving the finger to her cat as she sat back down and started to drink. The more she drank the more she starting to talk to herself, drinking more and more. By the end of the movie she was slurring along, shouting at the TV and arguing with herself about whether or not she should call Catharine and tell her she pre-gamed too hard. After loosing the argument with herself, she stood up, grabbed her jacket and stumbled out the door, almost falling down the stairs. She tried to shove her headphones into her ears but failed, almost poking her own eye. She made it about half way there when she saw a shooting star light up the sky. She stopped looking up drunkenly. "I wish…..I…..I wish…..I wish I wasn't here. Stupid life, stupid job, stupid school, stupid everything. Stupid stupid stupid."

Suddenly her eyes got heavy and her body leaned against the wall, collapsing into the darkness with one thought on her mind. _Catharine is going to kill me_.


End file.
